SM64 Super Bloopers: Bacon Is BAD!
SM64 Super Bloopers: Bacon is BAD! 'is the 7th episode of the SM64 Super Bloopers series. Plot synopsis After scaling Tall, Tall Mountain, Mario stumbles across a piece of bacon, unknown that it is actually radioactive and turns him into a giant monster! Characters * Mario * Goombas *Resetti * Monkey * Fly Guy Trivia * The giant monster part of the video is from the ''Rampage: World Tour game. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario in the castle, with the Drawn to Life overworld music playing as expected.) '''Mario: Hello there... Hello- hello there everyone. It's a me, Mario. and welcome to another episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. I like to thank you all for watching my videos. IronYoshi: And once I- actually, I make these videos, Mario. Mario: Oh yeah. Well, thanks for watching them. And sub- and commenting, and rating. Well, we need some more ratings and subscriptions, so keep subscribing and rating and commenting. Let's see... I'll go somewhere. (Mario enters the stairwell) Besides, I'm getting hungry. IronYoshi: (as Mario enters the 3rd floor) ''Aren't you gonna eat some Italian food? '''Mario': Nah, I'm gonna try some of the American type. (He heads for the mushroom painting) Is this one I haven't been here before. (He jumps in) Raaaaaaaahhhhhh! (The Star Menu is brought up, the music is changed, and Mario soon arrives at Tall, Tall Mountain.) Mario: (lands) Ow! Huh? No music? (the music eventually begins) Aw, sweet! It's just like the one in, uh, in the 6th episode. Lah la- wait... I think I hear a monkey. Hooray, monkeys! Everyone says that monkeys lead to bacon. (Mario does a long-jump) Mysterious Voice: BACON!!! Mario: I like bacon. Haven't tried before... oh wait, I have. (Mario continues to sing the song) Resetti: Save your game or else die! Save your game! Mario: Aaaaaahhh, Resetti! (Mario starts jumping over Bob-Ombs) Aaaaaaah nooo! (A weird noise is made. Soon Mario starts crossing the narrow bridge. He soon jumps onto a ledge.) Mario: It's- DROOOO- That is a monkey! Come here, monkey! Tell me where the bacon is. Show me! SHOW ME! (Mario slips) Show MEEEEEE! Ah, stupid Fly Guy. (Mario tries to hit the Fly Guy, but misses) Ow! This is my monkey, not- Fly Guy: Hey, that's my monkey! Mario: No, it's my monkey! See, he's leading me to the bacon. (Mario jumps, but is hit by the Fly Guy) Ow! HAAAH! J- just give me the bacon already! (Mario grabs the monkey, only for his hat to be taken) Monkey: Uuuki, uuuki, hhhhhhh. Hah! I snagged it! It's mine. Hehehehehee! Mario: Huh? Cameraman: Nice hairdo you got, Mario! (Mario is hit by the Fly Guy once again.) Mario: Ow-how. Ow, why am I taking lots of damage? (Jumps into the water) Why'd my hair get wet? Wait... Mr. Shy- Mr. Fly Guy, do you see my cap? Do you have my... hat? Do you see a hat on my head? Fly Guy: No. Mario: (jumps on the Fly Guy) Disgrace! Yay, I killed it! Now my butt won't get burnt. The monkey took my hat! Give it back! (Mario tries to catch him, but falls into the water) Monkey: Hah-ha! With this hat on, I feel more complex than you! Mario: I'm complex, I've been in more video games. Diddy Kong! (Starts singing the song again) Now GIMME my hat! (Mario tries to grab the monkey) Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! (He succeeds in getting the monkey) Monkey: AACK! Let... go! Your... chocking me! (coughs) I've been framed. Hat? Oh, alright, take it. It's a cool cap, but I'll give it back. I think it looks better on me than it does on you, though. EEK! (giggles) Mario: (gets his hat back) It's really not funny. Monkey: Oh, and there's a prize for you over there! (Mario starts looking around) Uh, right near the waterfall. Mario: (gasps) Is that... BACON?! Hooray, Bacon! (Mario jumps towards the waterfall and begins to devour the "bacon". He is soon finished eating) My head itches. Wait a sec, do you have lice? (Neh?) AHHH get it off my hat! (falls into the water, then swims back up)There we go. Now time to ring in my bacon. Monkey: There's more bacon up there. Mario: (gasps) Really?! Thanks, monkey! (Mario soon makes his way to the Spinning Log.) Monkey: Just beware of that log, it'll make you fall. (Mario hops onto the Log, and begins to move.) Mario: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (He finally makes it to the edge and proceeds to the top of the mountain.) Mario: Yah! Lah LAH la lah! (???) Let's go find some more bacon. (He is then hit by a ball) AAAAOOOOUCH! Wrecking balls! (Gets hit again) Heh he, I said balls. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- OUCH! Uh, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! (Mario starts sliding across the wall so he won't get hit by the balls) hah-ha, I made it (slides) Whaaaaaie. Goomba: MARIO!!! Mario! Mario: (performing a long jump) WOOT! (Getting a bunch of coins as well as passing a Secret Slide) No time to go into that place! Goomba: Mario! Mario Mario! Mario: (performing a long jump and stomping on a Goomba) Aaaaah, Goombas! WOOT! That was a really awesome jump. (He makes his way towards the very edge of the top, as well as singing part of the song) Ah crap, it's a narrow path. Gotta get there slowly. (He eventually makes it) It's just like that Dinotopia code. Now the- (looks down and gasps) BACON! YAY! (Begins eating all the bacon atop the mountain, and once he's done, he burps) What's this sign say? Warning: Do not eat this Bacon. It is radioactive. It will turn you into a giant monster. (The game is paused for a brief moment) Like I would believe that! (The camera starts to suddenly shake) WHOOOOAAAAAAHOHAHAOOOH! What's happening?! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! The camera's messed up. Oh no, what's happening? GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHBHBHBHBHBHBHB RAAAAAGH! (Scene change. Rampage: World Tour is shown on screen, with George being represented as Mario. Also, his voice is deepened.) Mario: Oooooh... Mama Mia, what the crap just happened? And why's my voice sound deep? Why do I have a deep voice? Why am I really hairy? HOLY CRAP I'M A GORILLA! Oh, I have the urge to destroy stuff! (Mario begins punching the buildings) Hah, that bacon really turned me into a giant monster. Holy crap. A plus there is no awesome music, which is really sad. (Mario destroys a building, then moves to another) I'm hungry. Mmn, you taste good! (Mario then punches a sign, only to get shocked) HARREREREREERAAH! (He starts to sing his usual tune) Onlookers: (As Mario is destroying everything) Oh my gosh, is that Mario? Our favorite video game character's a giant monster! A gorilla! Mario: Oh, let's take that. (The building comes crumbling down. Mario then snatches someone and eats them) You taste good! (Begins to punch some houses) Crap. Now monster sound. (Everything is destroyed now, and Mario accidently steps into some fire) HAAAAH! Mysterious Voice: WRECKIN' BALLS OF STEEL!!! Mario: Crap... (Mario moves on to the next city.) IronYoshi: If it looks good, eat it. Mario: K. (Mario then starts to eat everyone he comes across) Crap. (He starts to punch part of the building he is on) People taste good. (Gets shocked) AREREH! I didn't know people taste good. Really so awesome. (He starts to punch the building, and grabs some chicken before it's finally destroyed. He heads to the next one and gets shocked again, then starts punching before it is destroyed) Ah crap... (climbs on another building) Who- what's happening to me? (Begins punching) Couch. (Gets shocked again) ABHBHBHB! (begins making untranslatable noises) I'm going un- What's happening to me?! (more untranslatable noises before letting out a scream) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Scene change. Mario is back to his normal self.) Mario: Ooooh man... the strangest thing happened, man. I felt like I was a gigantic monster gorilla, and I was destroying a town! And there was a sign that said "Wreckin' Balls of Steel". (In Cartoon Yoshi voice) Balls! Cameraman: That really happened, Mario! Mario: (As he is leaving the mountain top) WHAT?! Really?! (Falls) Cameraman: Yeah, you ate radioactive bacon. Mario: AAAAAAHHHHH- OW- ow- ow. I injure myself. OH MAN! THAT REALLY HAPPENED?! SKREEEEEEEK! (Performs a long-jump) Scream! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHH! (Makes that weird noise) Screw this, I'm not climbing all the way up there. I'm taking the one with the Resettis. (Mario soon starts to scale this portion of the mountain) Is that BACON?! (He eats it) Oh crap I'm getting that feeling again! AAAOOH! (Instead of turning into a monster, he farts) Oh good, it's just gas. Oh good, it was just a fart. (Finally arrives on the ledge) Whew! (He then starts to try and whistle) Cameraman: What if that really happened, Mario? Mario: I dunno. Probably farting. ("Nazi?") Hey what's in there? (Mario soon heads into the Secret Slide) EEEK! Holy crap, it's another slide! Just like the Slider! (Mario goes on it) WHEEEEEEE! It looks like something off of a Yoshi game! Or it's really like Sesame Street. This ga- this slide is almost like Sesame Street, look at all the gay stuff. Hooray, hooray! (Mario makes a sharp turn) Whoa. Wheeee! What's this? (Falls off the edge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Mario is then ejected out of the painting) Oof! Let's end this video right now! So lo-! (The video ends before Mario could finish) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes